mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Luigi Circuit
Luigi Circuit is the first course from the Lightning Cup in Mario Kart: Super Circuit and the first course from the Mushroom Cup in Mario Kart: Double Dash!! and Mario Kart Wii. It appears in Mario Kart 64 with the name Luigi Raceway. It is usually playable at the very start of the game. Course Luigi Raceway The course made its first appearance as "Luigi Raceway" in Mario Kart 64. This course is the first track in the Mushroom Cup. It is the most basic course as it has no hazards whatsoever. It is a simple course featuring a straightaway, two wide turns and a curve through a tunnel. A Course Ghost can be unlocked in Time Trials by beating a certain time. In the Grand Prix a Spiny Shell can be obtained by jumping at the Item Box on the balloon. It is similar to Mario Raceway and Royal Raceway, and has the same music. This is also a Retro Stage in Mario Kart 7. Luigi Circuit (GBA) The course reappeared in Mario Kart: Super Circuit, being called Luigi Circuit now. This course is the only one created that does not appear as the first course in the Mushroom Cup. It is the first course in Lightning Cup, and instead of being on a sunny day, is a rainy day. Puddles of rain can cause players to slip out. This course reappears in Mario Kart DS as a Retro Course in the Leaf Cup. In the background is a small farm with a satellite and a giant blimp displaying Luigi's picture and his name. They could've picked a less rainy day to advertise Luigi, you know... Luigi Circuit (GCN) Just like every other course, this course starts at the starting line. In the background is a blue sky with smiling clouds and a blimp advertising the game and Luigi Circuit. Once moving, the player will suddenly hit a boost pad and will boost to a road lower than the one that you start with at the starting line. Up ahead there is a Chain Chomp. This Chain Chomp will try to bite the player (a reoccurring concept in the Mario Kart series) if he or she gets too close to it. If the player hits it, he or she will flip over, drag on the ground, and slow down. After this, the course takes the player to a very wide curve with boost pads. These boost pads do not have to be taken, and are just there to try and speed the player up (though constantly doing Mini-Turbos on the side of the road without boosts may keep the player moving just as fast). After the curve, the player will keep driving for a while until he or she takes another wide curve with boost pads. After getting past this curve, the player will cross the starting/finish line and will move on to his or her next lap. There are three laps in this course, like most courses. This course reappears in Mario Kart DS as a Retro Track in the Shell Cup. Although in All Cup Tour the order of the courses are always different, Luigi Circuit is always the same, being the first course in the All Cup Tour, with Rainbow Road being the last. Luigi Circuit (Wii) racing in Luigi Circuit.]] The course begins at the starting line. When the player starts off, he or she immediately sees several banners saying "Luigi" and "Luigi Kart". The centerpiece of the course is the giant statue of Luigi and the Cheep-Cheep hot air balloon flying around. Although the player sees a statue of Luigi, it can be changed to a Mii if the player is playing as his Mii. There is a small ramp off of the road that players can get to. Right before the finish line (which has a picture of Luigi on it), there is a huge stand filled with Miis with a gate in front of it and a lot of Boost Pads. This course is the easiest stage in the game. de:Luigis Piste Category:Mario Kart: Super Circuit Tracks Category:Mario Kart Wii Tracks Category:Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Tracks Category:Mario Kart Tracks Category:Plains-themed Category:Desert-themed